


Night Flight

by HYPERFocused



Series: Ella-Verse [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Crying, Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Superpowers, Surprises, Warrior Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate is his father's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Flight

It didn't take Superhearing, or even the intercom system for them to hear the _Bump_ , followed by an even louder wail, as the baby waited to be soothed.

Clark looked down at the space where his one year old son was supposed to be sleeping. But the crib's only occupant was Nathan's stuffed Devilicus, lying forlornly uncuddled by its owner.

Nate floated against the ceiling like an errant balloon. Clark rose to bring him down, tsking over his poor scraped nose, but secretly glad that his son would take after him the way Ella took after Lex.


End file.
